The Vault Dweller
Summary The Vault Dweller is the player character in Fallout, most famous for defeating the Master and his super mutant army, helping Shady Sands grow into the New California Republic, founding the small village of Arroyo and fathering its Elder (who too would bear a child; "the Chosen One"). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-B '''with Power Armor. Weapons range from '''9-C to 9-A Name: The Legendary Vault Dweller, the Hero of the Wasteland Origin: Fallout Gender: Canonically male, but his gender is player chosen Age: Likely 20 in Fallout 1, more than 80 at the beginning of Fallout 2 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics , reactions, very good with firearms and melee weapons aka Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Self taught), very good with explosives, Social Influencing, Extreme Luck, Lockpicking, Science, Stealth, Medicine, Explosives and Survival expert, Ingenious intelligence, Hacking, Empathy, Regeneration (Low), Night-Vision, with the Power Armor he gets Superhuman Physical Characteristics and immunity to mid levels of radiation Attack Potency: Street level (It is implied that he killed Garl with his bare hands) physically. Wall level with the Power Armor (Any person using one can rip off limbs and even punch off organs)/ Arsenal ranges from Street level to Small Building level (Weapons range from small handguns to energy weapons to rocket launchers and gatling guns) Speed: Peak Human (can run dozens of miles very fast, can cover hundreds of miles in a day). Lifting Strength: Peak Human'''physically. Likely at least '''Class 1 with the Power Armor (Capable of fighting creatures such as Deathclaws and Super Mutants) Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Wall Class with the Power Armor (Can rip off limbs and even punch off organs). Weapons range from Street Class to Small Building level Durability: Street level physically (Survived being punched by Garl who could easily kill a normal man). Varies from Wall level to Small Building level with the Power Armor (He is the only character that can survive being shot by the Gatling's from The Master which are stronger than a normal Gatling Gun. Can survive grenade explosions head on. Hanguns do no damage or very little damage) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: *'Unnarmed:' Brass Knuckles, Power Fist, Spiked Knuckles *'Small guns:' .223 pistol, 9mm Mauser, 10mm pistol, 14mm pistol, Desert Eagle .44, 10mm SMG, Assault Rifle, Hunting rifle, Red Ryder BB gun, Red Ryder LE BB gun, Sniper rifle, Shotgun, Combat shotgun *'Big Guns: ' Minigun, Flamer, Rocket Launcher *'Energy Weapons:' Alien Blaster, Laser pistol, Plasma pistol, Gatling laser, Laser rifle, Plasma rifle, Turbo plasma rifle *'Traps:' Dynamite, Plastic explosives *'T51-b Power Armor:' The Power Armor was created by the United States military to make the wearer invulnerable to small arms fire and take big arms fire with some difficulty. The suit can resist radiation to a degree. See here for more information Intelligence: Above average (He managed to fix Necropolis' water pump with very little equipment, managed to survive the Wasteland so he had to play smart) Weaknesses: The Vault Dweller is as vulnerable as any other human being. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fallout Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users